jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor named and unnamed characters from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series. These characters didn't have much screentime or backstory in the manga. Part I: Phantom Blood 'Unnamed Woman' Manga Debut: Vol. 1, Ch. 1 The Coming of Dio Anime Debut: Episode 1, Dio the Invader '' '''Seiyuu': Aiko Iwamura (Anime) She appears in the flashback of the carriage incident in Chapter 1, which is her only appearance. She is the one who notices the dead woman and the baby inside the carriage and tells Dario, but he seems to not care. *Some fans believe that she could be the mother of Dio but no official source confirms this. ''Real life people Through the series many characters represent people who actually existed in reality, between them are Jack the Ripper and Jesus. 'Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart' '''Manga Debut': Chapter 27,'' Vengeance Demon From the Past'' Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights Seiyuu: -''' ' '''Elizabeth I' and Mary Stuart 'were two queens of the Tudor dynasty who fought for the throne 300 years before Part I: Phantom Blood, in 1595. Mary was a beautiful 23-year-old woman with peace in her heart, her charm being enough to make men, no matter how strong, entrust themselves and feel that sense of peace. With great tolerance, she took the lonely dark knights Tarkus and Bruford with a smile, enough for them to pledge loyalty and swear to make her queen, even if it cost their lives. When Mary's husband Darnley died from unknown causes Elizabeth took the opportunity to charge her for his death, turning the population against Mary. Elizabeth took Mary as a prisoner and ordered her to be beheaded, using a impersonator later to trick Tarkus and Bruford into giving up, their executioner, killed by Bruford's hair, being the same who killed Mary. Mary Stuart and Elizabeth I are based on the real Mary Stuart and Elizabeth I. 'Darnley Manga Debut: Chapter 27,'' Vengeance Demon From the Past (Mentioned only)'' Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights (Mentioned only) Darnley was the husband of Mary Stuart. He died in a explosion caused by reasons unknown to history. His death serving as an excuse for Mary's execution, as Elizabeth put the blame of his death on his wife. Darnley is based on the real Lord Darnley. 'The 77 Rings Challenge Winners' 'Winzaleo, Eijkman and Caineghis' Manga Debut: Chapter 28, The Hero of the 77 Rings Winzaleo, Eijkman and Caineghis are three of the only five knights who survived the 77 Rings knights challenge, winning the challenge years before the dark knights Tarkus and Bruford, who won in 1563. Winzaleo, known as the Lion King, won in 1327, Eijkman the Lightning Knight won in 1389 and Caineghis, who only had one eye, won in 1408. The three are playable in the game Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, where Winzaleo carries a giant battle-axe capable of breaking the ground, Eijkman uses an electrified halberd and Caineghis wields a poisonous scimitar. ''Windknights Lot residents '''Manga Debut': Chapter 41, A Demon's End (Mentioned only) 'Jeff Back and Dan Hamar' Jeff Back was a farmer who spotted 4 outsiders: (Jonathan Joestar, Speedwagon, Tonpetty and Straizo) burning Dio Brando's clothes under the cliffs of his empty mansion 2 weeks after Dio's defeat. Dan Hamar 'was a fisherman who reported to the police his boat was stolen by some easterners the night of the incident, but his boat has yet to be found. Police are investigating if these two cases have any relation to the missing people of Windknights Lot. Part II: Battle Tendency 'Brute Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Cold and Cruel, Straights Brute was one of the many people who were outside the cafe during Joseph's and Straizo's battle. When Joseph makes a run for it, he is temporarily detained by Brute due to have commited the crime of blowing up the cafe. Joseph quickly kicks him in the nose and runs off, leaving Brute on the ground holding his face. 'Unnamed Woman Reporter' Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Cold and Cruel, Straights Anime Debut: Episode 11, The Game Master She arrives at the cafe where Joseph and Straizo were fighting and begins to take some photos, saying it would reach the front page of the newspaper. Straizo catches her off guard and uses her as a hostage to approach Joseph; he ends up ripping her tooth out to enrage Joseph. After Joseph defeats Straizo and saves the girl, she punches him in the face for insulting her, saying she was ugly, and then kicks his knee, after which she scream from the delayed pain in her mouth. Part III: Stardust Crusaders ''Mohammed Avdol's chickens '''Manga Debut': Chapter 174, Judgement (1) 'Prince, Michael and Lionel' Prince, Michael and Lionel are three of the five chickens Avdol raised on the secluded island he started living on after faking his death, only until he healed from The Emperor's bullet wound. Disguised as his father so no one would come after him at the time, Avdol fed the chickens so they would grow fat and tasty, but didn't like it when they ate too fast. When Avdol joined the Joestar group again he left the chickens on the island with no one to take care of them. Prince, Michael and Lionel are named after musicians: Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie. ''Daniel J. D'Arby victims '''Manga Debut': Chapter 212, D'Arby the Gambler (2) Daniel J. D'Arby, thanks to his stand Osiris, took the soul of many people through gambling. He would usually trick one of them to bet their souls and then search for that person's family, convincing them to try to get the soul back. 'Moor Family' One day, D'Arby won the soul of Mrs. Moor through gambling, leading to her husband Stephen Moor 'to gamble with him on September 22nd, year 1984, around 11:15PM in California to win her soul back. Stephen, however, was beaten and had his soul taken too. His father '''Garie Moore '''tried to win his soul back, but also was beaten. It's possible Stephen almost won the gamble, as D'arby remembered the date, place and even what he said before losing (the same words Mohammed Abdul said when Jean Pierre Polnareff was beaten). Their souls were eventually transported back to their bodies after Kujo Jotaro defeated D'arby. Garie Moor is named for Irish singer Gary Moore. 'Christian Vander Christian Vander was one of the many victims of Daniel J. D'Arby, losing his soul in a gamble to him some unspecified time after the Moor Family. His soul was eventually returned to his body after Daniel's defeat by Kujo Jotaro. Christian Vander is named for French musician Christian Vander. ''Terence T. D'arby's victims '''Manga Debut' : 'Chapter 229, ''D'Arby the Gamer (3) Like his brother, Terence T. D'Arby also made many victims thanks to his stand, Atum. He took the souls of many people making them bet their souls on video games. Aside from Noriaki Kakyoin, who also fell victim to the gamer, their souls didn't return to their bodies. '''Sophia Sophia was a really beautiful woman, considered to have beautiful skin, who lived a wonderful love life until she was defeated by Terence in a game and had her soul taken. Terence made her doll wearing Versace that he himself designed, even though she liked Chanel. In her doll form she constantly called for Terence. 'Dr. Elliot' Dr. Elliot '''was a mass murderer who killed eight of his patients, the murder stories being considered interesting for Terence. He had his soul taken by Terence and put in a doll wearing many doctor accessories, all of them made by Terence himself. . Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable Hirose Family '''Manga Debut : '''Chapter 286, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (3) The family of Koichi Hirose, one of the main allies in Part IV. '''Mr. and Mrs. Hirose Mr. and Mrs. Hirose 'are the parents of Koichi and Ayana Hirose. Mrs. Hirose is known as a pretty, polite and well educated woman. She always goes to the beauty salon. She was a victim of Tamami's The Lock and almost commits suicide for her son's supposed theft. His pleads for her to believe in him frees her from the stand, making her not feel guilty anymore for him. She also briefly appears to talk to Koichi when Cinderella just starts working in Yukako, making Yukako believe that luck wasn't on her side due to many people appearing to interrupt her attempts to be alone with Koichi. Mr. Hirose is only seen in a photography. Tamami threatens to use The Lock on him too if Koichi doesn't give him money. 'Ayana Hirose Ayana is the sister of Koichi. An highschool senior who attracted Tamami's attention. She was handing Tamami a cup of hot red tea, but he bumped her feet on purpose so she would pour the tea on his lap and feel guilty, falling victim for The Lock. She also briefly appeared talking on the phone after Koichi loses weight due to Heaven's Door and keeps forgetting what he was going to do. She also appeared when Cinderella was just starting to work in Yukako, but Ayana's presence made her believe luck wasn't on her side. 'Police Hirose' Police is Koichi's sleepy dog. In almost all his appearances he is seen sleeping, one time Koichi even wondered if he was still alive. As the Hirose family already has Police, Koichi isn't allowed to have another pet and has to take him for a walk. He is seen sleeping at the beginning of Tamami's and Yukako's fights and is taken for a walk during Yuuya's fight. 'Junko' Manga Debut : 'Chapter 292, ''Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4) '''Junko is a girl Toshikazu has a crush on. He made Surface copy her but it also adopted her personality, acting like "a real bitch" and thinking "she's all that". Toshikazu wanted to rape her, but never had the courage to actually do it. 'Masashi' Manga Debut : 'Chapter 302, ''Yukako Yamagishi is in Love (9) '''Masashi is a drunk fisherman who, along with his grandpa, saw Yukako falling from Boing-Boing Cape and Koichi saving her with Echoes ACT 2. Assuming the situation to be of a girl who was trying to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bouncing back up, Masashi started a rumor that there's a god of the sea in there. The rumor spread and the fishermen started to pray for good luck to the rock Yukako was going to fall on, calling it a "sacred spot". This story turned Boing-Boing Cape into a point of interest for Morioh. 'Gonta Yangu' Manga Debut : 'Chapter 336, ''Shigechi's Harvest (2) (Mentioned only) '''Gonta is Shigekiyo Yangu's pet turtle. Shigekiyo mentions it after meeting Josuke and Okuyasu. 'Ichiro Morishita' Manga Debut : 'Chapter 338, ''Shigechi's Harvest (4) '''Ichiro Morishita is a guy who bought 10 lottery tickets, but threw all of them in the trash after seeing that not even one was the winning one. Harvest found one of his tickets and gave it to Okuyasu, who discovered it actually was the winning one. A bank employer called him to see if the ticket really belonged to Okuyasu, but Crazy Diamond changed his last name in the ticket to Kinoshita. When asked about the ticket, Ichiro tells the bank employer that he isn't Kinoshita, but Morishita, and asks the bank employer to sell him winning tickets next time. ''People stolen by Josuke '''Manga Debut' : 'Chapter 388, ''Highway Star! (5) While running away from Highway Star, Josuke has the idea of calling Koichi Hirose for help. Unable to stop without being caught, Josuke starts stealing cell phones while on the run. '''Yoshioka ' Yoshioka' is a businessman who is seen talking to his boss on his cellphone. He is instructed to "do as planned" when receiving a important call 1 minute later. The call would grant a business opportunity worth 10 billion. If he missed the call, Yoshioka would be fired by his boss. Seemingly nervous, Yoshioka agrees but has his phone stolen by Josuke, realizing it was too late. As Josuke grabbed the phone too hard it ended it breaking. Yoshioka probably was fired for not getting the call. 'Minayo' ' Minayo' is a woman seen talking to her boyfriend on his cell phone. For unknown reasons she thought he hated her, so Minayo insisted for him to hang up the phone. Her boyfriend was actually trying to propose to her, but had his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. She thought he hung up and really hated her. Josuke used the phone to ask Koichi Hirose to locate Yuuya Fungami. ''Yuuya's fangirls '''Manga Debut' : 'Chapter 390, ''Highway Star! (7) Yuuya Fungami's fans. '''Akemi, Yoshie and Reika Akemi, Yoshie and Reika are Yuuya's fangirls. They envy nothing but vanity. The three protected Yuuya while he was hospitalized, not letting anyone come closer. They seemed to have a crush on him, fighting over helping him to pee. When Josuke encountered Yuuya they attacked him. With his heightened smell, Yuuya could tell that the peach Akemi was going to give him was rotten and that Yoshie was on her period. He also thought that Reika was mad at him because of the adrenalin he smelled but the smell was from Josuke. When Josuke asks Yuuya to help him find Koichi the three girls are still in there, coming from the arcade with chocolates for Yuuya won by Akemi. They threaten to attack Josuke, but Yuuya tells them they are in good terms now. In the battle against Terunosuke Yuuya is inspired by Josuke's attempt to save Koichi, putting his own life in danger, and realizes he would do the same for his three fangirls. Part VI: Stone Ocean 'Charlotte' Manga Debut: Chapter 598, Prisoner FE40563: Jolyne Kujo (1) Rocco Barocco's alligator puppet. Rocco mentions that the puppet is a girl, which is justified by the bow on her head. She appears to have a separate personality from Rocco himself and acts as his assistant when explaining the rules of the prison. She will also yell at prisoners who interrupt Rocco while he is speaking. 'Savage Garden' Manga Debut: Chapter 641,'' Savage Garden Strategy (8)'' Savage Garden was first mentioned as a means of transporting Jotaro's Stand disc to the Speedwagon Foundation. At first, Jolyne confuses the messenger with a man Enrico Pucci was controlling, but it is later revealed that Savage Garden is the name of a carrier pigeon. After Whitesnake's failed attempt to shoot the bird down, Jolyne succeeds in handing over the stand disc and the pigeon flies away, delivering the disc. Category:Lists Category:Characters